crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
Description of Fusion Fusion is a tactic that was initially used by gems to gain strength. Eventually Garnet broke this barrier by forming the perfect love fusion. Some fusions are used as tricks and others are used as battle tactics. Fusions Malachite Malachite is very unstable toxic fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper bound by anger and mistrust. She was formed at the end of "Jailbreak" when Lapis trapped her at the bottom of the ocean. She now sits at the bottom of the ocean being searched for the by The Crystal Gems Sugilite Sugilite is the fusion between Garnet (Ruby and Sapphire) and Amethyst, she was formed in "Coach Steven" and soon grew raging and out of control, this represents Garnet's rashness when fused and Amethyst's recklessness which caused Sugilite to want to stay together, forever. Opal Opal was our introduction to fusion. Opal, first seen in "Giant Woman" is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. She is very balanced because of her two components, Pearl being organized and precise versus Amethyst's ability to live in the moment. However, this makes Opal very forgetful which causes Pearl and Amethyst to internally fight and fusion to split. Garnet Garnet is the perfect fusion that depicts the love between, Ruby and Sapphire. She was first revealed to be a fusion in "Jailbreak" and admits that she lives and fights for Earth because it where she is accepted for her choice. Stevonnie Stevonnie was the first fusion to ever include a human. They were met in "Alone Together" after Steven and Connie accidentally fused. She had a mix of Steven and Connie's personalities both being shy and insecure but really open and fun. The Cluster The Cluster is a giant fusion of a million gme shards lying incubating in the center of the Earth. Its prototypes are already emerging and it will be next, it was semi revealed by Garnet that the gems forced to fuse were previous members of The Crystal Gems or other gems who fought in the war. Sardonyx Sardonyx is the fusion of Pearl and garnet (Ruby and Sapphire.) She was introduced in "Cry for Help" when Garnet fused with Pearl in order to destroy the communications hub. It was eventually revealed that pearl was using Garnet to have the pleasure of fusing and rebuilding the hub herself, garnet then got very angry at Pearl. Sardonyx can be described as a "talk show host" persona. She is also rather full of herself and very humorous. Rainbow Quartz Rainbow Quartz, the fusion between Rose Quartz and pearl was formed in "We Need to Talk" in effort to make Greg jealous on Pearl's part. Not much about her is known only her two components, Rose being loving and pearl showing off. Alexandrite Alexandrite was formed during the episode "Fusion Cuisine" to pose as Steven's mom for a dinner party with Connie and her parents. She is very unstable because of all three gems contrasting points of view. Gallery Tumblr ni8zm1Soa61t5u6j6o6 500.gif Tumblr inline nq66b9LKsf1rb7sua 500.gif Latest(3).gif Tumblr nen7gzrPyU1u1e188o5 500.gif Tumblr inline nmi78ehMeq1sw4f9m 500.gif Tumblr nq5nw1vMC41rdiylyo2 500.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 06.gif Opal Summoning Weapon,llk.gif Tumblr nqa4tibJCI1s8b7w4o1 500.gif Clusterarmleg.png Stevonnie.png Category:Gem Abilities Category:Fusion gems